Darkness Tamed
by Kneesurgery
Summary: When Katarina finds an opponent that resists her power, Syndra, she forces her will upon her. Kat x Syndra lemon.


Katarina loved the fields of justice. She always had.

Ever since she had been a little girl, Katarina had always wanted to be able to show her skills to the world. Recognition was something that assasssin's just didn't get. They were assassins after all.

But now, she went to work daily, in an unending killing field of targets who would scream out her name for mercy, but Katarina would deliver none. However, there was one person who didn't seem to scream out her name. Syndra, the newest sorceress to join the league of legends, had never showed anything but defiance in the face of the inevitable fate that Katarina would dole out.

It angered her. She, The Sinister Blade, was more than fear-worthy, she was a godess amongst ants.

_Soon_, Katarina promised herself, _Soon I shall have my way with her, and she will respect me_.

Indeed, it was sooner than she had expected for another match where she would lane against Syndra. Although they bore no sisterly love, Cassiopia did owe Katarina for a recent favor she had demanded, and Kat called it in, knowing that Cassiopia would be able to do as she asked.

That match, Kat played well, Syndra showed defiance in the face of her repeated deaths, much to Katarina's chagrin, and the time neared for her arranged plan to be carried out.

Most matches last about forty minutes, and Kat had planned for thirty minutes in to strike. In the middle of striking down an entire wave of creeps with a bouncing blade, Cassiopia made good on her promise.

All summoner's were disconnected from their champions, and all champions immediately began to exit the match, as the automated system had set up.

All except for Katarina and Syndra.

Directly after it happened, Katarina used her assassin's abilities and appeared right behind Syndra, as had happened many times before in the match, except, instead of sliding a blade into her back, she simply kicked the sorceress to the ground.

Except Syndra wasn't kicked to the ground. Instead she turned on Katarina, using her massive power to throw spheres of dark energy at Katarina.

Keeping her wits about her, Kat dodged each sphere, except for the last one, which hit her square in the right shoulder, dislocating it. Ignoring the pain, she jumped forward and kicked Syndra square in the gut, blowing the wind out of the ionian with an audible, "whoosh." Kat didn't let up, however, driving her left fist into the woman's opposite shoulder, making her the reflection of Katarina, both women with their right shoulders dislocated.

While the ionain was stunned Katarina took the time to push her right shoulder back into place. She was much better at quickly attending to such an injury, While Syndra struggled to force it back into place. Kat was simply more experienced with injuries.

Taking the advantage, she dove into Syndra once again, beating her with fists, knees, even her head, before finally being convinced that the sorceress would be subdued.

Kat finally stood back and admired her handiwork. She had broken no bones, but dealt enough physical damage to thoroughly exhaust the ionian, who was clearly suffering from multiple sites of internal bleeding.

"So," Kat looked down at the broken heap of a sorceress, "What to do with you now . . ." She trailed off as her knives appeared in her hands, simultaneously lifting Syndra's face and slicing open her blouse, letting loose a different type of dark circles for the whole world to see.

Katarina was surprised by the size of the ionain's bust, apparently the outfit she wore onto the fields of justice was more covering than most realized. "Why don't you show off your assests more of the time," Kat taunted. Her left wrist flicked as she cut a small incision on the broken sorceress' cheek, playfully inflicting pain to make the ionian respond.

Syndra managed a small whimper from her beaten form, which only managed to coax Katarina on more.

Kat decided that the exhausted ionain would have to be reinvigorated in order to be more a part of the fun. She slinked over to the ionain's face, getting down on her knees, and pried open the poor woman's mouth. "Trust me, this will be more fun if you just let go," Kat practically sighed. She then plunged her own tongue into the void of Syndra's mouth, exploring the feel of her teeth and gums. At the same time, her left hand reached down and began to sensually float along the skin of her prisoner's breasts.

Suddenly Kat grabbed ahold of a nipple, and began to pinch. Syndra moaned into Kat's mouth, proving that life had not left her broken form yet.

Katarina was only moved to do more, moving from one nipple to the other, illiciting moans of pleasure from Syndra's throat. Kat came up for air, smiling at the woman before her. The events she had planned would indeed be fun.

Indeed, the Ionain had started to wriggle around and squirm under Kat's alluring touch. Katarina drew a blade into her right had once again, and reached under her left arm's constant contact with the sorceress' breasts to cut open the rest of the clothing.

Kat was stunned. The ionain wore no panties. "Ohhhhh," Kat said, very surprised, "You've been a bad girl, haven't you?"

Syndra struggled to remain silent, and held her legs closed, holding onto the vain notion that no more would befall her. Syndra's eyes darkened as she desperately tried to call upon her fiersome magic, but was foiled when Kat simply pinched her nipples more viciously, causing the tips to become erect in the middle of the hot afternoon.

Katarina adopted a perpetual smirk, as she changed hands, moving her right hand to the ionian's breasts, while her left began to massage the hips of the ionian. Kat moved her face down to the exposed ivory stomach of the entraped woman, and began to lick. She licked until a fine sheen of spit began to form across the entirety of the ionian's stomach. Then she moved her left hand over to the middle of the crevase, touching Syndra's already wet womanhood.

Syndra sensually moaned loudly, even though she tried desperately to bite back the reaction. Kat slowly moved her hand around in a circular motion, illiciting more moans of pleasure. While her left hand continued it's mission of pleasure, Kat's right hand moved around her own body, releasing her own skin from the confines of the tight clothing she wore.

First she undid the zipper of her top, exposing her back before taking her left hand away for the shortest of times to completely take off the material. Her hand was already soaked in Syndra's essance, which Katarina licked off of her hand to find out what it tasted like.

It was sweet, tasting mildly of strawberries of all things, and drove Kat to become excited herself. She felt moisture building in her own crevasse, as she exposed her ivory breasts to the ionian. Kat leaned down and brought her plump ivory mounds to meet with the woman's face, burying her face in Kat's tits.

Much to Kat's surprise, the woman began to suckle on her nipples, drawing Kat's own moans of pleasure from her throat, inspiring her to rub Syndra's dripping womanhood harder.

Syndra began to moan louder, indicating she would soon climax. Kat drew away from the ionain's face and forcibly parted her legs. She then descended, licking all around Syndra's small opening, attempting to suck up all the juices that had spilled out from her constant assault. Syndra began to really moan, breaking loose. She didn't seem to know what to do with her hands and began to fondle her own nipples, increasing the pleasure.

Kat then began to massage the most sensitive of points with her tongue, instantly drawing Syndra to climax.

The ionian's tasty juices squirted out of her tight opening, splashing out into Kat's awaiting mouth. During the process, Syndra let out a massive scream of pleasure, echoing into the forest and announcing her extreme pleasure to Summoner's Rift. Having just induced an orgasm from the woman, Kat began to become quite excited herself, making her want to pleasure herself now.

Kat took a stand, and slowly strutted around Syndra's now sweat drenched body. She began to draw zippers down along her leggings, before she pushed them down to the ground and removed the remaining clothing from her body quickly, leaving her vagina to taste the open air with her excited and swollen lips.

She got down to lay on her back, next to Syndra, and spread her legs apart, moving her right leg over the ionian's left. She then grabbed ahold of Syndra's still groping right hand and moved it down to her own womanly opening.

Then, Syndra surprised Katarina again, instantly thrusting two fingers into the assassin's tight pussy. Kat gasped from the sudden sensation, drawing quick breaths from the warm summer air as the sorceress worked magic with her fingers, drawing them in and out, as she licked the sensitive pleasure point just as Katarina had done only moments before to her.

Kat drew quick breathy gasps as she felt her walls contract around the lithe fingers of the beautiful ionian woman. Kat drew up the other hand of Syndra's to massage and pinch her breasts, wanting the other woman to inflict as much pleasure as possible.

Syndra's hand acquiesed, kneeding the dough of Katarina's full breasts. Kat could feel her womanhood becoming more and more lubricated, as the ionian's fingers moved in and out of her welcoming warm flesh. Her pink folds would quiver as Syndra lickd the length of her opening, drawing more lubrication out, which in turn spurned Syndra to move her fingers faster.

Soon, the sorceress rapidly moved her fingers and propped her thumb on top of Kat's bulge created from the pelvic bone. She used the leverage to forcably increase the size of the inner opening, making squelching noises of lubricant's being pushed to their limit. Kat realized she was screaming as Syndra suddenly launched forward and kissed Katarina's wide open mouth, paying back the earlier exploration with her own tongue.

Kat could do nothing but orgasm, her folds tightening over Syndra's fingers even more, as the lubricants overflowed, bursting forth down Kat's sculpted buttocks and even further down into the grass. She screamed into Syndra's welcoming mouth, overcome with an unstoppable tide of pleasure radiating up her stomach and into her chest.

The world became blurred as she continually orgasmed from the ionian's efforts. She clenched her eyes closed as the vaginal fluids she expunged continued to flow down into the grass, but not before coating her ass with the sticky fluid.

Kat breathed deeply after her orgasm was finished. Vainly attempting to rejuvinate her worn body from the exhaustion.

Then the diversion from Cassiopia suddenly ended. And Kat found herself back in her chambers in Noxus.

Syndra still didn't feel fear when Katarina would encounter her on the fields of justice, but neither would Kat try to instill the emotion.

Something had changed in their usual relationship. Neither of them met to talk about the experience, nor did they repeat the experience.

There was just a difference in outlook that niether could explain, and it made them respect each other, even when they didn't understand why.


End file.
